


Collection Of Fics For Someone Amazing

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: These are two stories I wrote for my good pal Mini for their birthday!





	1. Chapter 1

Amber eyes looked up at the grey sky. Checking her watch, she sighed. They were really late for the date. For what seemed to be the millionth time, Riko checked her phone. Nothing. No calls or even a message. 

Standing up from the bench she sat on, Riko patted down her dress. She really had tried to dress up for this. It took her nearly three hours to get ready. Her auburn hair was neatly combed down and a clip with a lily on it in her hair. The outfit she had worn was picked out the night before, a mid-thigh white dress with a denim jacket on top. 

“They’re nearly an hour late…”

Beginning to walk back, Riko turned to look one last time. In the distance, two figures were running towards her. One was obviously shorter than the other. The other had long navy hair tied up into a familiar ponytail. 

As they got closer, Riko got a better look at what they had worn. You wore a black high waisted skirt with a striped long sleeved shirt. Her sleeves had been rolled up a bit past her elbows. On the other hand, Kanan sported denim jeans with a flannel shirt. It had given the girl a more relaxed and casual look compared to You. 

“S-Sorry we’re late,” Kanan said in between pants. 

“Yeah… this one over here woke up late,” You muttered.

“It wasn’t just me! You couldn’t find what you wanted to wear!”

“It’s not easy! You gotta find the right outfit and all that and-”

Riko giggled,”Seems like you two had an eventful morning.”

“A bit,” they replied.

Riko stuck her hand down her purse and pulled out three movie tickets. These tickets were for a movie the girl had always wanted to see. Kanan had dreaded the idea of being stuck inside a theater watching a romance while You loved it and sided with Riko. 

“So the movie will start in a bit. We should go head in,” Riko said.

Kanan nodded her head. “You think we got time to get something?”

“Maybe.” You shrugged.

The trio walked into the theater, a few minutes before the movie started. Most of the theater’s seats were filled, usually with couples and a few families here and there. Riko scanned the rows until she found three seats next to each other at the back. 

“Seems like everyone wanted to watch a romance movie on the same day,” Kanan muttered.

“At least it isn’t like a manga cliché where one of the trio has to sit alone while the other two develop a romance,” Riko said.

“I mean, all three of us are kind of in a thing already,” You added.

“You get the point.”

The movie started and the whispers in the theater went silent. It started off with the usual romance plot but afterwards, it had gotten odd. The main character believed they should go with one character but wanted to be with the other. Riko believed they should all just be in a polyamorous relationship.

Once the movie had ended, the three stepped out of the theater. Kanan admitted to falling asleep while You and Riko ranted about how the movie’s plot was. 

“They shouldn’t have even followed the guy! He was sketchy.”

“Totally. Plus they all could have just been in one big relationship but no. It's either straight or not straight. The director even went with the straight route which made it worse!”

Kanan watched as the two continued to rant. “Maybe I should have stayed awake.”

Riko led the other two girls to a cafe a few streets down from the theater. It was a nice little forest themed cafe. The interior was mostly made of wood and the furniture directly made from logs. Around the cafe, little plants and such could be found. 

“Hello, welcome to the Woodlands Cafe! Please take a seat and a server will be here in a moment.”

The trio sat down at a booth near the corner of the cafe. It was somewhat empty inside. There were a few customers here and there but it seemed like the store’s busy hours had passed. The waiters and waitresses all wore either shorts or pants with a loose fitting shirt, all different colors for each employee. 

Soon enough, a waiter had come and handed them all menus. Riko looked through the selection the cafe offered. It ranged from desserts to teas. All of them had a plant or animal theme to it. The server had come back to their table with a notepad.

“Hello, may I take your order?”

Riko looked down at the menu. “I’d like to order an egg sandwich with Yaupon tea?”

The server scribbled Riko’s order down. “Anything else?”

“I’ll take an orange dream bar,” You said.

Kanan glanced at the menu. “Just a blue river sorbet.”

“I’ll be right out with your orders.”

The trio waited for the server to come back out with their orders. While they waited, the three talked aimlessly about random topics. It went from desserts to which uniform would fit the cafe more. You was very passionate about the latest topic.

“So I think they should have something like… a forest fairy. Or maybe even a summer dress for the waitresses and uh… something different for the guys.”

“You haven’t thought about the waiters’ uniforms.”

“I design uniforms for girls.”

“Right.”

Their food came after that conversation. You’s dessert was in the shape of a cartoon rabbit head. It had grey frosting on top with all of the features drawn on with white and black frosting. Kanan’s sorbet had candies on top that made it look like a fish. Underneath the cold dessert was a layer of gelatin dyed blue to make it seem like water. Riko’s sandwich was in the shape of an egg.

“Riko don’t you always order egg sandwiches at cafes?” You asked.

Riko glanced over at her. “Well, I really like egg sandwiches. They’re great.”

“But you get them all the time.”

“Still great.”

Once they finished their food, Kanan and You split the bill without letting Riko touch the receipt. The duo took Riko to a small park near the station. It had gotten to sunset once they reached the park.

“Riko,” Kanan started,”thanks for taking us out.”

You nodded,”You even waited for us when we were an hour late!”

Riko shook her head. “No, thanks for making this a great day.”

“Today was the best day. It even ended with a really nice view!” You exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it ended in a good note,” Kanan said, bringing the other two into a hug.

The trio left the small park with the sweet memory of the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiko stared up at the beauty in front of her. It was like she was looking at a painting. The woman’s long auburn hair fell into a cascade going down her back. Her burning honey eyes stared into Yoshiko’s magenta eyes. The woman smirked as Yoshiko crawled backwards. She got closer and backed Yoshiko into the girl’s bedroom wall.

“So, what have we got here?”

“U-Uh… I…”

The woman placed a finger on Yoshiko’s chin and forced her head to look up at her. “Who are you?”

“Y-Yoha-”

“I know for sure that’s not your real name,” the woman said.

Yoshiko’s body shook with fear as the woman’s face got closer. “Cute little thing we have here, huh? So girl, tell me your name.”

“Y-Yoshiko….”

 

“You’re human, right?”

“There’s others out there?!”

“Yeah there aren’t. You just summoned a normal human from a summoning circle. Obviously there is,” the woman deadpanned.

“Of course,” Yoshiko said, facepalming.

“Now, tell me, why would you go through the dangers of summoning a demon? You could have gotten some creepy one. Like Nico. God she’s a bit of a problematic one.”

Yoshiko couldn’t believe any of it. A real, actual demon. Right in front of her. It didn’t help that the demon was hot too. It was even a surprise the ritual from some dumb website had worked. Sure, Yoshiko had to traverse to the dark web but it was somewhat worth it. After all, there was a beautiful woman right in front of her.

This had all started when Yoshiko had asked Hanamaru about cult books. Of course, the other girl had known a whole lot of different cult books. One of them had caught Yoshiko’s attention. It was titled ‘The Grand Grimoire’ and only God knows why Hanamaru knew about this book. The book had promised it would summon Lucifer but Yoshiko had taken it as a joke. It was a book from the 1400’s afterall.

Yoshiko set up the summoning ritual and a large spark appeared during it. It was a bright pink flash that basically blinded Yoshiko while it happened. All of a sudden, the demon had come out of the flash with smoke coming from the floor. It was surreal how quickly it happened. 

“S-So uh, miss….”

“You may call me Riko.”

“Alright, Riko, so how are you here?”

Riko frowned. “You summoned me?”

“I didn’t think it’d work…. Also, isn’t it bad or something for you to give me your name?”

“First of all, dark magic is very real and still very alive. Nico had to answer to five different calls in the last couple days. Sucks for her being one of the more popular demons in pop culture. And secondly, no because you need my full name,” Riko explained. 

“But I tried summoning Satan? Lucifer?”

“No one ever wants to summon ‘Satan’ because big scary demon lord will murder or something. It’s kind of boring in all honesty. I expected more people. Even if they were crazy enough to try, they always used the wrong ritual.”

Yoshiko’s jaw fell. “So if I’m getting this right, you’re Satan.”

“Basically?”

“Holy shit. I just summoned Satan. And it was on complete fucking accident,” Yoshiko muttered.

“Well, what do you want?”

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“People usually have a reason for summoning demons.”

“Well….”

Riko sighed,”Since you just wasted my time, you’re going on a date with me.”

“A-A date?!”

“Yep. This is my first time out of the underworld in a while so you’re entertaining me. Plus, you’re cute.”

“M-Me? Cute? Uh R-Riko I-I honestly think you-” Yoshiko stammered.

Riko giggled,”Yup, cute. So I’ll see you in two days! Prepare for our little date.”

Riko winked as she opened a portal. Yoshiko could see a different version of her room that was dark and eerie. As soon as Riko stepped through completely, the portal disappeared. Yoshiko stood with her mouth hanging. She really had encountered Satan or, her actual name, Riko.

You would think that coming up with date ideas would be easy but Yoshiko had never done anything like this before. She was planning a date for Riko too which made matters even worse. 

The first day she spent trying for this was mostly internal screaming. How do you even plan a date for the lord of the underworld? Yoshiko’s search history had been a bit questionable. It ranged from ‘why does the the grand grimoire work’ to ‘how to plan a date with satan’. 

The second day, or the final day, Yoshiko decided she would take the normal approach and take Riko out to an amusement park. So once she decided that, she stressed over what to wear. It was very tempting for the girl to wear her fallen angel outfit but she was scared it would offend Riko. She opted for a burgundy skirt with a white long sleeved shirt. The shirt had a large pink heart on it. On top of it all, she wore a leather jacket. 

On the day of the date, Yoshiko woke up to Riko standing in her bedroom. The girl jumped before Riko started to laugh.

“Well good morning to you too,” Yoshiko mumbled.

“Yes yes, Yoshiko.”

“Its YO~HA~NE!”

Riko stayed silent for a moment,”How about Yocchan.”

“That doesn’t sound very intimidating.”

“I get you need to be edgy but its cute!”

Yoshiko huffed,”Alright then.”

“So where are you taking me?”

“This amusement park nearby. It's pretty nice.”

Riko giggled,”What a cliché.”

“S-Shut up,” Yoshiko said, embarrassed.

Yoshiko hadn’t been able to look at Riko’s outfit until now. It looked absolutely amazing on the girl. Riko wore a purple dress shirt with a black vest on top. The girl also wore black slacks. To top it all off, there was a black tie on her. Yoshiko was stunned.

“Y-You look nice.”

Riko winked,”Thanks, you look wonderful!”

Yoshiko felt her heart leap out of her chest and crawl back in. She didn’t know if she could handle being around Riko for another five minutes let alone an entire day. 

Riko grabbed hold of Yoshiko’s hand. “Let us go now.”

“R-Right… so today we’re going to the amusement park down by the city.”

“Oh?” 

“It’s not very big but, its still really nice!”

“Well I’m intrigued. Take us then,” Riko said.

Yoshiko led the taller girl through the streets of the city. It wasn’t as big as Tokyo or New York City but, it was still impressive. There were buildings that grew to the sky. Different types of stores were set up along the sidewalk. Yoshiko knew a few of the stores but most of them were almost alien to her.

“Are we almost there yet?”

“It’s right there.”

Pointing to a group of buildings, Yoshiko was able to see a large ferris wheel above the rooftops. It was a block down the street and Riko’s face showed great interest. Yoshiko stepped up to the admission booth and bought the two of them tickets. 

Once they entered, it was like another world. Everything was colorful and cheery. Many of the rides looked exciting to go on but some of them seemed a bit out of place from the happy amusement park.

“I want to go on that one!” Riko said. The amber eyed girl pointed at one of the more thrilling rides.

“That seems a bit… big.”

“I know. It looks fun!”

“You might regret it…”

The two step into line of the ride. It wasn’t long as most people were sane enough not to step anywhere near it. In almost a few seconds, they were at the front of the line. Yoshiko gulped. She knew this would end badly for her.

They sat down into one of the cars and strapped in. Yoshiko could see Riko bouncing up and down next to her. Once they reached the top, Yoshiko took one last glance at the auburn haired girl. She was pale and her knuckles were white. 

“I regret this so-”

The coaster flew down the ramp and Riko screamed. After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally stepped off the ride. Riko sat down on a bench just outside the exit.

“I-I don’t think that was fun.”

“Yeah. A bit.”

“We should go on other ones. None like that though.”

“Right.”

The duo went through the park riding nearly every ride they had to offer. Of course they had skipped the more intense ones. It was nearing evening when Yoshiko grabbed Rikos hand and pulled her towards the ferris wheel.

“This is super cliché but go here.”

“Yes. Very cliché.”

The two stood in line once more. They were seated into a cabin soon enough. The ride slowly reached near the top before Yoshiko stared at Riko.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-Nothing.”

Riko smirked,”There’s something up with you.”

“N-No nothing at a-”

Yoshiko was cut off by the sensation of lips touching hers. Feeling her face go red, she leaned into the kiss. It felt like an eternity before they parted.

“Wh-What.”

“Yocchan, you’re great.”

Yoshiko stayed silent, her mouth hanging open. The ride came to an end and Yoshiko stumbled out of the cabin, Riko close behind her. The duo left the park together and headed to Yoshiko’s home. Riko stopped the other girl before she could go in.

“Thanks for today.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Y’know,” Riko started,”I really like you.”

“O-Oh really…”

“Yeah, so I’ll come again some other time. Talk to you later,” Riko said with a wink.

The auburn haired girl disappeared as soon as Yoshiko blinked. In her hand was a note.

“Call me -Riko.”

Yoshiko sighed,”Now Satan wants me to call her.”

Nevertheless, she did.


End file.
